Happily Ever After
by capnunderpantz
Summary: Just another teen drama. Lies, drugs, heartbreak, and a small amount of violence. - CROSSOVER SERIES. Hannah M. / Gossip Girl. / Skins. / Vampire Diaries. / Wizards Of Waverly. / Sonny With A Chance. / Glee.


**A/N: This used to be a youtube series, before I got fed up with matching clips to the story. I've rewrote a few parts of this episode, ever so slightly. I've also changed all of the characters names to their original TV characters, to make it easier for the reader. (For example, it'll be Blair Waldorf, instead of Audrey. Effy Stonem, instead of Sarah.) And since Miley, Joe, and Blair are related, they'll all be Waldorf's. :D Yeah. Hopefully it isn't confusing. Mm, I think that's about it. Only other thing you need to know, is that I won't be updating incredibly often, but it'll be much more often than I used to on YT.**

* * *

"Miley, wait up." A familiar voice called out for the petite brunette. She slowed her pace before coming to a complete halt, spinning around to face her best friend of fourteen years, just like he'd hoped. "Hey, I uh – I." He exhaled heavily, attempting to catch his breath. "I wanted to get to you before the rumours did." He nodded once, trying to stay calm as wild butterflies fluttered in his stomach.

"Rumours?" Miley frowned slightly, suddenly panicked and confused at the sound of 'rumours'. The young girl of seventeen had a lot to hide, which usually left her paranoid. "What rumours?"

He didn't hesitate.

"I like you." The words fell from his lips quickly and loudly, and as Miley looked up at the tall boy, his eyes dropped shyly to the ground. It was hard for any guy not to be shy around a girl like Eliza. For guys like Jeremy, it was even harder. Loner boy, as they like to call him.

A subtle smile started to tug at the corner of Miley's perfectly plumped lips. If it were a rumour, why was he so nervous? "And, do you?" She arched an eyebrow in curiosity.

"No." He quickly blurted, but his denial instantly softened, and he chuckled a little. "I mean, yeah. I, I do, like you." He looked back and forth between the beautiful being stood before him, and the ground that seemed so unsteady beneath him. Her striking teal eyes remained on him, which only nerved him more. "There's a, uh, party tonight," He fumbled with his words. "You should go. I mean, we should go. Together. We should go, together."

She finally pulled her attention away from the boy, a million and one things running through her mind. "I don't know, Jer. Can I call you later, one I've... thought about it a little?" She smiled weakly and turned to leave, giving him a small wave before running off.

* * *

"Someone's been shopping." Selena listened to one of her three room-mates sing song from behind the refrigerator door. With a blank expression on her pretty face, she finished loading the items, before looking over to the spiteful redhead. "Where have you been all morning?" She asked in a sour tone.

Emily forcefully brushed past her and pulled the refrigerator door back open, browsing through the newly bought groceries. "I was helping Nick set up for tonight." She stated with a shrug, lifting a carton to her lips. In a matter of minutes, she'd gulped down almost half of the fresh juice. When noticing Selena's look of disgust, she narrowed her brown eyes. "Do you have a problem?"

"It's a house party, Emily. It isn't a ball." Selena simply laughed at the poorly given excuse, placing her hand on her hip. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out what you and Nick were really up to."

* * *

_(Flashback of that morning.)_

"You should probably get going." Nick approached the half dressed girl from behind. "The boys will be here any minute, and unless you want them seeing you..." He took a moment or two to look over her perfectly tiny body. He'd almost forgotten why he had agreed to letting her come over in the first place. Until just then, that was. "I'll see you tonight?" He smirked, saying no more as he walked away.

* * *

_(Back to the present.)_

"What's going on?" The kind voice of Emily's twin sister startled both of the girls. Besides the obvious resemblance, it was hard for most people to believe that Katie and Emily were even related. Katie was incredibly sweet. She was naïve, and almost childlike. Where as, Emily...

"Your sister is a backstabbing bitch, that's what." Selena spat out her spiteful words, and threw a piercing expression in Emily's direction, before walking out of the room.

Katie turned to her sister, a confused look on her face. "What was all that about, Ems?"

"She's over reactive." She stated, paying no attention to the conversation. Katie simply gave her a look, waiting to hear the rest of the story. "I spent the day helping Nick, that's all." Emily shrugged, looking over towards her sister, who was now looking at her the way Selena had minutes before.

"Nick? Your best friends ex, Nick?" Katie sighed quietly. "That's low, Ems. Even for you."

* * *

"Rise and shine." Joe's voice gently coached the sleeping girl to wake. She slowly lifted herself up, her frown not once fading. She grumbled a 'good morning', and looked down at the tray of food he'd placed besides her. "It's not morning, Eff." He sighed. "All of this, it needs to stop. The drinking, the drugs... The sleeping in til gone five in the afternoon." Joe shook his head, and she merely looked at him. Blank. Completely blank. "Eat something, for me? It'll make you feel better."

"I never asked you to take care of me." Effy snapped. Her tired mumbles were now as clear as day. "I never asked you to bring me breakfast, or to care about what I do. I never asked you to actually give a shit." She breathed out slowly, trying to calm herself. After a few moments, she smiled just slightly, and looked into his clearly pained eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just, hungover."

"I know. Just, eat something." He nodded, rising to his feet. "I'll be back later tonight." His caring tone and adoring smile were gone. And with that, he was out the door.

* * *

"Good day?" Miley threw a slightly forced smile in the direction of her older sister. The two were close. In a way, Blair acted as a mother figure to the Waldorf family. She was also Miley's best friend. The only person she could trust. (Other than her brother Joe, of course.)

"You wouldn't believe what just happened to me." The older brunette rolled her adorable doe like eyes, and laughed to herself. "A high school kid approached me out of no where, and invited me to his friends party. Said his name was Puck. What a silly kind of name is that?" She continued to chuckle, where as Miley looked down. Noah Puckerman. Better known as Puck. Best friend of Nick Lucas. That jerk.

Blair's amused smile faded instantly, her expression softening. "What's wrong?" She cooed in her kind, and motherly tone. Her eyebrows knitted together some, full or worry and shared sadness.

It took the young girl a few moments to collect her thoughts. Which, like always, were scattered all over the place. "That's Nick's party." She miserably mumbled.

Nick Lucas was her first love. In fact, he was her only love. Unfortunately, it seemed she never meant anything to him. Not even a little. "I was invited, too. Well, by Jeremy. But I doubt I'll go. Nick didn't say I could go, so." She sighed quietly.

Blair suddenly seemed amused once again. Her usually sweet smile appeared almost devilish. "I see." She replied in a surprisingly chirpy tone. "Jeremy invited you, huh? Go with him. You can borrow anything from my closet. Anything, just as long as it makes you look incredible. You're going to show that self centred, curly haired, ignorant man whore, just what he's missing." She smirked.


End file.
